The development and accessibility of the Internet has served to provide cheap and pervasive marketing and sales opportunities. Many small businesses have taken advantage of these opportunities to expand their customer bases. However, a wider customer base requires a business to keep larger quantities of inventory in stock and develop more extensive inventory control mechanisms. While expansion on the Internet is relatively cheap and simple, physical expansion is expensive, time-consuming and risky. This is especially true when the business is dealing in larger, more expensive products, such as vehicles, and in smaller items with high cost. Thus, a system which allows various businesses to aggregate inventory in order to meet Internet-generated interest is desired.